elevationfandomcom-20200216-history
Lift Modernisation Programme
Lift Modernisation Programme (or Lift Modernisation Project[http://www.info.gov.hk/gia/general/200909/17/P200909170212.htm No wastage in lift modernisation project in Kai Yip Estate], Chinese: 公共屋邨更新升降機設施計劃) is a program run by the Hong Kong Housing Authority (HA) in Hong Kong, ChinaLCQ15: Pedestrian Access in Public Housing Estates. It's a project which modernize elevators at Public Housing Estate blocks (or Public Rental Housing(s), PRH(s)) which most of the flats were built over 25 years. This programme is also working with Lift Addition Programme in 2009 for the Barrier Free Access (BFA) 2008 standard. Overview In the 1970s, a large amount of Public Housing Estates were built. All of them have only two to three elevators serving from ground floor (or the floors are being an entrance, all the elevators stops here) and all floors (only one elevator stop on specific floors) except the top floor and the 1 floor above and under the entrance levelApple Daily (Hong Kong) - Judging to Incorporated Owners just no lift service on the floor she living (Chinese only)For the buildings with two elevators, one of this served odd floors (G, 3, 5, etc.) and even floors (G, 4, 6, etc.). On that period, buildings doesn't have floor 1.For the buildings with three elevators, they served "G, 3, 6, etc.", "G, 4, 7, etc." and "G, 5, 8, etc." in every one elevators. On that period, buildings doesn't have floor 1.. Beginning in the 21st century, HA started the Lift Modernisation Programme for existing Public Housing Estate blocksThis mean every buildings in the Public Housing Estate are not put in the redevelopment plan. to replace existing elevator systems to modern elevator systems to provide better, safer and more reliable elevator services and accessibility for Public Housing Estate residentsHong Kong Housing Authority - Lift Modernisation. Elevators modernized under this program have received the following specifications: *New cabs. *Fixtures; buttons (all supplied by Dewhurst) and bar-type LED floor indicators (provided by either elevator companies themselves or generic elevator component companies component). *Automated voice guidance (with Cantonese, English and PutunghuaPutunghua support has begin with 2011 due to Barrier Free Access (2008) standard.). *Intercom connected between elevators, lobby security counterIntercom call station in lobby security counter are only applied for the buildings which have lobby security counter. Some public elevators may put the intercom call station to the nearest Public Housing Estate block lobby security counter./security roomSecurity room for some public elevators only./shroff officeShroff office for parking elevators only. and machine room/MRL control panel. *Lowered car operating panels and call button panels. *Full infra-red sensors on the elevator doors.Mechanical bumpers also included. *Some blocks may also need to make an elevator entrance for which floors without elevator services. Additionally, Public Housing Estate blocks built in the 2000s and all elevators installed under Lift Addition Programme in the 2000s have similar standard elevators but they have different cab design in every individual tenders.Unlike the program in Singapore, every individual tenders for every bulk project in every individual locations by same year of building completion. Timeline of elevator specifications for Public Housing Estate blocks Before 1970 Before 1970, most of the Public Housing Estate blocks in Hong Kong built by HA were built with elevators that only serve some floors to meet privacy and to reduce construction costs (but almost these buildings has already demolished). All elevator fixtures were supplied by their own elevator companies. 1970s to early 1980s In the 1970s, a large amount of Public Housing Estates completed. All of them are only two to three elevators served from ground floor (or the floors are being an entrance, all the elevators stop here) and all floors (only one elevator stop on specific floors) except the top floor and the 1 floor both above and under the entrance level. In this era, Dewhurst fixtures (all of them are US81, including floor and directional indicators) were becoming common in this period but some elevators in some blocks were still using elevator fixtures provided by their own elevator companiesFalconi Traction Elevator at Fu Man House, Tai Wo Hau Estate, Kwai Chung, New Territories, Hong Kong. In the late 1970s, HA published the sets of standard Public Housing Estate blocks also use this serving schemes in 1970s. old mitsubishi 70s indicator.jpg|Some buildings still provide their own fixtures by the elevator companies (Hing Wah (II) Estate). Mid-1980s to early 1990s In the mid 1980s, HA has published another sets of standard Public Housing Estate blocks and Home Ownership Scheme (HOS) blocks. These new sets listed that blocks have all the floors served with at least two elevators except the top floor when some buildings built near the Hong Kong International Airport in Kai Tak. They just only leave the top floor, do not have any elevator servicesFor the buildings with six elevators, they served "G, 2, 5, etc.", "G, 3, 6, etc." and "G, 4, 7, etc." in every two elevators. On that period, buildings doesn't have floor 1.For the buildings with four elevators, served "G, 2, 4, etc." and "G, 3, 5, etc." in every two elevators. On that period, buildings doesn't have floor 1.. On that period, Dewhurst fixtures were standard for the Public Housing Estate blocks and their shopping centre but the floor and directional indicators have been changed to UL200 series, buttons are also changed from US81 stainless steel to US81 with braille. Closed-circuit television (or security camera) also included in the Public Housing Estate blocks both for newly-installed and the existing elevators but they didn't install that in public elevators. Hitachi PRHs 1980s.jpg|Elevators built in Mid-1980s standard were using Dewhurst fixtures. Hitachi PRHs 1980s (2).jpg|Take a close look of the Dewhurst fixtures. 1990s Started with 1990s, HA has published another new sets of standard Public Housing Estate blocks and HOS blocks. All blocks now have 2 to 6 elevators (for the variants of the buildings height and elevator zoning scheme) except the top floor when some buildings built near the Hong Kong International Airport in Kai Tak. They just only leave the top floor, do not have any elevator services until 1998 the airport moved to Chek Lap KokAlmost has separate with 1 to 3 elevator bank to serve the low-zone, mid-zone and high-zone.. Capacity in the standard Public Housing Estate blocks has been reduced to not exceeding 1000kg (or about 13 persons). On that period, they were still using Dewhurst fixtures in almost every buildingsSigma(LG) High-Speed Traction Elevator at Cheuk Wah House, Hing Wah Estate (1), Chai Wan, Hong Kong except some themed shopping centresSigma(LG) Traction Elevator at The Link Properties -Hing Wah Plaza,Chai Wan,Hong Kong. Dewhurst UL200 indicator on Schindler elevator HK.jpg|UL200 hidden legend indicators used on a 1993 Schindler elevator in Hong Kong public housing block (Tin Shui (2) Estate). Schindler hydraulic elevator HKPHE.jpg|Standard configuration used on a 1994 Schindler elevator in Hong Kong Public Housing Estate carpark (Yiu Tung Estate Carpark 1). Schindler hydraulic elevator HKPHE (2).jpg|Another standard configuration used on a 1994 Schindler elevator in Hong Kong Public Housing Estate carpark (Yiu Tung Estate Carpark 1). GEC Express elevator HKPHE.jpg|Standard configuration used on a 1995 GEC Express elevators in Hong Kong Public Housing Estate lift tower (Tung Hei Court lift tower). 2000s In 2000, HA has changed to new standard floor indicator configurations, with a digital-segmented floor indicator on the middle and the directional arrows beside the floor indicator, Not only Dewhurst, Epco-liked digital-segmented floor indicator also founded in some Public Housing Estates but the buttons are still using DewhurstGEC Traction Elevator at at Oi Ping House, Oi Tung Estate, Shau Kei Wan, Hong Kong (except the arrival lanterns provided by the elevator companies, usually SigmaSigma Traction Elevator at Un Him House Complex Facilities Building, Un Chau Estate Phase 5, Cheung Sha Wan, Kowloon, Hong Kong). Also begin in this period of the Lift Modernisation Programme are already using long, bar-type LED floor indicators. These indicators were provided by either elevator companies themselves or generic elevator component companies. All of the buttons were still using DewhurstSabiem Traction Elevator at Lift Tower (To Block 1-6, Kwai Hau Street), Kwai Shing West Estate, Kwai Chung, New Territories, Hong Kong. In the late 2000s, All the public elevators were added a new digital security camera and replace all existing security camera in the elevators to digital ones. Sigma Elevator Generic.jpg|Typical installations on Sigma elevator in a Public Housing Estate shopping centre (Choi Tak Shopping Centre). Sigma Elevator Generic (2).jpg|Typical installations on Sigma elevator in a Public Housing Estate shopping centre (Choi Tak Shopping Centre). ChoiTakSigma.jpg|Typical installations on Sigma elevator in a Public Housing Estate shopping centre (Choi Tak Shopping Centre). Kone fail indicator (2).jpg|Typical installations on Kone elevator in a park built by HA (Choi Wing Road Park). Kone fail indicator.jpg|Typical installations on Kone elevator in other facilities in a Public Housing Estate (Choi Fook Estate Carpark). GEC Express in HKPHB 2000s.jpg|Typical installations on GEC Express elevator in other facilities in a Public Housing Estate (Oi Tung Estate Carpark). Hitachi in HKPHB 2000s.jpg|Typical installations on Hitachi elevator in other facilities in a HOS estates (Tung Tau Court Carpark). 2010s to current In 2010, HA has changed to the long, bar-type LED floor indicators either provided by elevator companies themselves or using the generic elevator component companies component (except some special buildings are using 2000s standard) but the buttons are still using DewhurstToshiba High-Speed Traction Elevator at Cheung Yan House, Cheung Sha Wan Estate , Cheung Sha Wan, Kowloon, Hong Kong. Elevators installed under Lift Modernisation Programme are also following this standard. Started with the same year, they hold a Barrier Free Access related work, to replace some floor indicator inside the elevators, lower the car operating panels and call button panelsThis also include add a main floor symbol (*) on/beside the main floor button (like G/F). and add/replace intercom system for the elevators installed around 1970s to 1990s and not yet being apart of either Lift Modernisation Programme or redevelopment plan. The standard of this work are similar to newly installed elevators in that periodMitsubishi High-Speed Traction Elevator at Ping Mei House, Ping Tin Estate, Lam Tin, Kowloon, Hong Kong. In few shopping centre like Domain Mall, they have LCD floor indicators as for some of the themed shopping centre situations but the buttons are still using Dewhurst. Schindler Dewhurst Indicator.jpg|Service elevator in Domain Mall which using Dewhurst indicator. Notes See also *Elevator Modernization *Lift Upgrading Programme External links *Lift Modernization Programme overview *Standard Block Typical Floor Plans in Public Housing Estates *List of the lifts manufacturers who was/currently installed in the PRHs and HOS buildings (Discussion conversation in hkitalk.net) Category:Elevator Modernization